


You Got Me In A Spin

by bolt_of_fate



Series: Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Skank Kurt Hummel, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolt_of_fate/pseuds/bolt_of_fate
Summary: Blaine is sexually frustrated as his new roommate unknowingly brings one of his fantasies to life.Quaranklaine Day 3: Skank!Kurt
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You Got Me In A Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Another continuation of "Oh My God They Were Quarantined Roommates"  
> Don't worry, the quarantine is coming soon
> 
> Warnings: talks about Blaine "getting himself off"

* * *

_**You got me in a spin, but everything is a-okay** _

* * *

“Hey Blaine, is it ok if I take over the bathroom for an hour or 2? I want to dye my hair and it's a WHOLE process”

Kurt’s head peaked around his bedroom doorway as he yelled to Blaine in the kitchen across the apartment, hair ruffled from his delicate fingers running through it in contemplation

Blaine was starting to become accustomed to Kurt’s varying moods, especially the ease of communication the longer they lived together. When Kurt was excited he never seemed to hold anything back. If Blaine were in this situation (though he’d NEVER trust himself with altering his high maintenance curls) he’d knock and ask Kurt politely, not wanting to be a burden in any capacity.

Yet here Kurt was, exuberant, expressive, effortlessly gorgeous, and for some reason, dying his hair?

“Yeah Kurt, no problem. Do you...need any help” Blaine’s cheeks lightly flushed, hopefully far enough away that Kurt wouldn’t notice. However, Kurt disappeared from view just in time. A few seconds later he emerged with a tower of products and towels with his answer, “Blaine that’s so sweet!! No, I think I’ll be good,” kicking the door of the bathroom closed.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, wondering what Kurt could be up to. Maybe he was going darker? Lighter? Hopefully no bleach was involved, though Kurt could probably pull off any look, he wouldn’t want his glossy locks to be damaged in any capacity.

He huffed out a sigh as he stood up from the kitchen table, making sure to clean up everything out of place. Sure he was always neat, but Kurt’s spotless perfection was a little intimidating. He didn’t want to do anything to annoy his roommate. Blaine couldn’t help but wonder if Kurt was doing a similar thing, being extra vigilant now that another person was in his living space...could Kurt be thinking about him too? Did Kurt like him as a roommate, and possibly a friend?

A loud crash jolted Blaine out of his thoughts---how long had he been staring at the sink? Super embarrassing, let’s get out of that habit---so cautiously he made his way over to the bathroom door.

“Hey Kurt….you good?”

“-uckshitnjekfAH yes this is just harder than I thought--”

“Are you sure you don't need an extra set of hands?”

A shriek and another clatter sounded behind the door, which cracked open enough for an eye and a sliver of product-covered hair to be seen. “No no, no I’m fine, I just tend to make a mess before the glorious reveal happens. If you’re worried about the mess, don’t, I’m really good at cleaning up after myself I promise, please don’t move out!!” the visible eye widened, making Blaine bite his lip at the cuteness of the sincerity. 

“I don’t care about the mess, just want to make sure you don’t,” his hands wave in the air, “burn your hair off, or something.” 

“No, I’m like halfway done already, go relax, unpack some more,” with that the door shut, and some more clattering of unknown items started. 

Blaine shrugged at the door, then turned to his new bedroom. The bathroom was situated between the two bedrooms in the apartment, which could be good for privacy with any visitors. The walls seemed thick enough for any noises in said bathroom, even the flush of the toilet was muted. 

Still, after shutting the bedroom door and plopping face first on the bed, Kurt’s humming floated through the door. Once in a while he’d hear snippets from Kurt’s bedroom, but with it coming from next door he couldn’t help but listen intently. Kurt’s register was something he-d never heard before. 

Sure, Blaine himself was a performer, and Kurt knew it with the amount of auditions (always auditions for showcases, students shows, never call backs--YET. They always ask for more experience, but how is he supposed to get it?), his classes at Tisch, and the instruments he lugged in with Kurt’s permission. Kurt’s voice though---even muffled, it was astonishing. Considering he’d gotten into NYADA he of course would be amazing. 

NYADA had accepted Blaine as well, and he was tempted, but it didn’t offer the production and business classes Tisch did for his songwriting. Laying on his bed, Blaine couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he did choose NYADA. Would he and Kurt have met sooner? Sure he was a year behind, a Sophomore to Kurt’s Junior, but that was due to repeating freshman year of high school, the reason he which didn't want to think about. The reason, which made him hide, not necessarily denying, but not _coming out_ with it right off the bat. 

Kurt wouldn’t judge, of course, especially with a few offhand comments about ex-boyfriends, side-eyeing Blaine to test how he’d react. Blaine would smile and nod, but Kurt never asked, and Blaine hasn’t mentioned anything about past relationships.

* * *

He dozes, exhausted from a week of moving, and jerks awake what feels like hours later. Looking at the clock it was only 20 minutes, but now he has a pressing need to take care of, hopefully Kurt is done with the bathroom…

When he walks out and approaches the door the sound of a blow dryer is humming, probably what woke him up. He shifts side to side, hoping the sound will stop and Kurt will be done, but after two whole minutes it doesn’t look promising and he needs to GO.

Hesitantly he knocks on the door, and the blow dryer cuts out. “Kurt-uh-are you almost done? I kind of need to...use the bathroom.”

Suddenly the door swings open, revealing Kurt in grey sweatpants, a worn “Hummel Tires & Lube” t-shirt, and perfectly coiffed - PINK HAIR? It’s not bright pink, more of a rose gold hue that blends into his natural roots. It is STUNNING-no-it’s _HOT_. Enough of an edge that brings Blaine’s punk-bad boy fantasies to life (he’s listened to enough Panic! At The Disco while getting off). 

Blaine stands there, staring, mouth open, practically ready to drool or attack his roommate who doesn’t even know for sure that he’s _gay_. 

“So...I can’t tell if that’s a good reaction or not. I mean, it’s temporary, one of those color conditioners, but I figured if I’m performing a song like ‘I Believe In A Thing Called Love’ at Call Backs tonight I might as well go all out,” Kurt flicks his head and the pink bounces, shining in the lights above the mirror. 

At the name of the song, it must be the one from The Darkness, Blaine’s draw drops even lower. Kurt glances at him, looking a little weary at his lack of response.

“Wait, you’re performing tonight?” Blaine sputters, “Oh the hair, it looks great, it actually really REALLY suits you.”

Kurt preens, inspecting it close in the mirror. “Thanks Blaine! Hey, would you like to join tonight? A few of my friends and I always like to go to the karaoke nights at Callbacks. Sure they’re not official performances, but it’s good for practice.” He turns away from the mirror, an eyebrow raised, interested in what Blaine’s answer would be.

“Oh, yeah that sounds great. I could invite some of my friends too, they’ve mentioned Callbacks but I tend to get caught up at home with songwriting. Since they’re probably going to end up over here at some point, it’d be good for us all to hang out.” Kurt’s face brightens with a smile, and Blaine’s scrunches into one in response. 

“Great! Oh, you needed to use the bathroom right?” Kurt turns to gather all of his supplies, leaving the bathroom spotless, as he promised. Blaine smiles sheepishly, muttering a thanks as they switch positions, closing the bathroom door and leaning against it to gather himself before finishing his business.

* * *

About a half hour later they meet by the front door, ready to go out. Blaine gets a closer look at Kurt, now in sinfully tight black pants with chains, a black t-shirt with simmers of pink glitter. His eyes travel up to meet Kurt’s eyes and does a double take---is that _EYELINER?_ “Wow, you’re really getting into this performance, huh?” Blaine gulps, willing his body to cooperate.

Kurt smirks, taking in Blaine’s more toned down, yet still fitted dark jeans and maroon henley. “Yup, every moment is an opportunity for fashion, ESPECIALLY if it enhances the performance.” He winks, as if he KNOWS what it’s doing to Blaine, and heads out the door.

Blaine follows, making sure to stay a few steps behind until he can get control of a certain part of his body NOT COOPERATING. Tonight will definitely be a test, but he can’t help but be excited to not only meet Kurt’s friends, but finally hear him sing in the same room. 

Of course, Kurt is AMAZING and steals the entire crowded room. Of course, Blaine’s friends read him way too well, shooting knowing glances at him and each other as Blaine is enraptured at the actual sex kitten on stage.

Of course, Blaine is going to almost smother himself in his pillow when he gets off later, the moans erupting way too loud with the ammunition of this new Kurt in his mind.


End file.
